In the Palm of her Hand
by Sunset Miko
Summary: A trip to a palm reader and an interesting prediction opens a whole new chapter of Kagome's time in the Feudal Era, with a new leading man. This is a collection of drabbles written mostly for Livejournal's Dokuga Contest Weekly Perfection prompts.
1. Surprising Predictions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Surprising Predictions by SunsetMiko [Drabble #103]- Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: palm  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Kagome's friends push her to visit a palm reader.

Kagome watched nervously as the psychic took her hand and pulled it closer to examine it. Seeing the look on her face only increased her worry. Really, if demons, priestesses, witches, and more were really real, then why not palm reading? She knew this wasn't a good idea. Why did she let her friends talk her into this?

The psychic blinked long and hard before opening her eyes and studying the palm in her hand once again. It wasn't possible. This girl had the most unique life line she'd ever seen! It started out normally, but when it should have reached its end it curved around, reconnecting with itself a short distance above where it started. It actually looked like a really skinny capital Q and what it meant… No, it wasn't possible.

How could her life line never end? How could this normal looking girl before her be destined to never die? She certainly looked mortal enough. She even had a healing cut on her forearm that proved she was at the very least human. It didn't make any sense at all.

Shaking off the disturbing life line, she decided to focus on something else. The psychic moved on to the love line, taking into account where it met the life line, and then closed her eyes.

"You have already met your true love. You have known him for some time now, but very soon you will begin to realize your attraction to this man."

"Oooooohhhhhhh," Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi teased from where they stood behind Kagome, the only reasons she hadn't bolted.

"So she's finally going to give Hojo a chance?" Eri asked.

"It's not Hojo!" Kagome hissed in annoyance before continuing in a whisper, "Please don't let it be Hojo."

The psychic smiled in amusement before continuing. "This man is no ordinary man, in appearance or otherwise. He is tall with long, flowing hair…"

"Oh! I'll bet it's your bad boy, Inuyasha," Ayumi interrupted.

"No, she already likes him. That wouldn't make sense," Yuka scolded.

Now Kagome was interested. "Would you guys shut up? I want to hear this!"

Taking her cue, the psychic continued once more. "…and very unique eyes. Those eyes have been watching you for quite some time as he has planned and strategized how he will attain you. His planning will soon end and the hunt will truly begin. Good luck."


	2. Resigned to Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Resigned to Fate by SunsetMiko [Drabble #104]- Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: wall  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Kagome's friends push her to visit a palm reader.

Kagome leaned against the wall outside the palm reader's shop trying to calm her swirling stomach. What she'd said, well, it was overwhelming and even rather creepy.

"_Those eyes have been watching you for quite some time as he has planned and strategized how he will attain you. His planning will soon end and the hunt will truly begin. Good luck."_

Like she didn't have enough stalkers already! Between Hojo and Kouga Kagome was on the verge of changing her entire wardrobe into frumpy oversized clothes, cutting her hair short, and pretending to be a boy altogether! She didn't need someone else sneaking around watching her in hopes of 'attaining' her. No, that was not a happy thought.

Her mind was swirling just as quickly as her stomach as she tried to figure out who in the hell the palm reader had been talking about. It was someone she knew. He was tall with long hair and unique eyes. Gee, that wasn't very helpful. Assuming this person was in the Feudal Era it could be practically any demon! If he was in her time then she didn't have a clue, but no, everything pointed to this being just one more messy turn her life would take because of that damn well.

Inuyasha wouldn't be happy, even if she knew she wasn't in love with him anymore. He still guarded her like she belonged to him. Only then did Kagome remember the palm reader's other words.

"…_your true love…"_

Kagome groaned. That sealed it. Whatever was to come would come whether she wanted it or not. If she'd learned anything during her time in the Feudal Era it was that you can't fight fate. Resigned to her destiny, Kagome began to picture demons she knew, silver hair dancing in her mind.


	3. A Moment's Hesitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

A Moment's Hesitation by SunsetMiko [Drabble #107]- Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: tremor  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: mild Inuyasha language  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: The group comes across Sesshoumaru… or did he seek them out?

Sesshoumaru watched the small troop of fighters standing on the other side of the clearing, each with weapons drawn, ready to attack him at any moment. He found their willingness to allow his approach telling. They did not see him as an enemy, not entirely.

Either that or they were complete idiots and he knew that not all of them were.

She wasn't. She was educated in things far beyond his own understanding, a fact that irked him to no end. Still, she chose to stand with them, to follow the half-breed no matter how many times the fool had led her into danger or left her vulnerable. Her unshakable loyalty only irked him more.

Inuyasha's gruff voice drew his attention back to his current adversary. "What the fuck do you want, you bastard?"

"Eloquent as always, little brother. I see you managed to escape Naraku's clutches once more. This Sesshoumaru is amazed by the amount of luck you possess."

"Luck ain't got nothin' to do with it! I kicked his ass just like I can kick yours!" With that said and without a second thought, Inuyasha barreled towards the taiyoukai full speed, more than ready to prove it.

With barely a flick of his wrist, the hanyou went flying backwards and slammed into a tree… hard… before crumbling into unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru stalked towards his fool of a brother, stopping at the sound of her voice.

"Leave him alone, Sesshoumaru!"

The taiyoukai turned and studied her, arrow notched and string pulled taut. Something was different about her. Her hands shook slightly with the strain. She had never hesitated shooting at him before but now she held back. He lifted a brow at her in question before turning and walking away. Something had definitely changed and he would find out what.


	4. A Hint from the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

A Hint from the Heart by SunsetMiko [Drabble #108]- Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: chest  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: The group comes across Sesshoumaru… or did he seek them out?

Kagome watched with worried eyes as Inuyasha barreled brashly at his elder half-brother like always, with no thought or strategy. He was being stupid and she knew it. Sesshoumaru could kill him in an instant if he wanted to and for some reason held back, even though he continued to assert his hatred for the half-breed. If he really hated him so much why did he keep pulling his punches?

Just as expected, Inuyasha went flying backwards and she notched an arrow in her bow, ready to protect him if necessary. As she pulled the string back, a dull ache began in her chest and her hands began to shake. She couldn't do it. She called out to the taiyoukai, immediately regretting it as he turned almost curious eyes to study her.

Why couldn't she shoot? She hadn't intended to hit him anyway, only to send a warning shot his way to keep him away from Inuyasha. She'd been able to do it before but for some reason she just couldn't let the arrow fly. As his eyes studied her the ache in her chest grew and words echoed in her mind once more.

'_This is no ordinary man...' _

"Crap."


	5. Lost in Thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Lost in Thought by SunsetMiko [Drabble #117]- Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: ripped  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: After the run in with Sesshoumaru, Kagome acts a little off.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked in concern. Kagome hadn't moved a muscle since the brief staring contest between the miko and Sesshoumaru ended, standing like a statue with an overwhelmed look on her face.

Miroku frowned. "Kagome?"

When she still hadn't responded or even seemed to have heard them, Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and yelled her name in her ear.

Kagome was ripped from her mental turmoil and dropped her bow and arrow to the ground.

"You okay?" Shippo asked, feeling a little guilty for startling her.

"Yes… No… I don't know."

Hidden in the shadows, Sesshoumaru smirked.


	6. Superstitions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Superstitions by SunsetMiko [Drabble #174] - Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: coin  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG for language  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: She tries to convince herself that Sesshoumaru is definitely not who the palm reader was talking about.

She was being stupid. She knew it, but knowing it and being able to stop it were two very different things. There was no way the palm reader had been talking about Sesshoumaru. No possible way! Still, the way she'd felt, how her heart ached and she'd been unable to fire even a warning arrow in his direction, haunted her. It wasn't right and she had to find some way to make herself forget it.

He wasn't interested in her. He hated humans. He certainly had no desire to stand in the shadows and watch her. He wasn't plotting and planning to 'attain' her. It was so stupid it was laughable. Still, she felt like a child, wanting to sit and torture a poor innocent flower, plucking petals while repeating 'He loves me, he loves me not' until it was bare and she had an answer. No flowers were available, however, so Kagome set out to prove it to herself in another way. It was just as childish but maybe it would be enough because if Inuyasha woke up and saw her staring off into the distance with the look she just knew was in her eyes... all hell would break loose.

Kagome pulled a coin from her pocket and studied it for a moment before thinking to herself, because she didn't dare utter it aloud, 'Heads means Sesshoumaru is my true love.' She laughed bitterly in her own mind at that one. Yeah, right. Sesshoumaru was her true love and had been pining for her from a distance ever since he first laid eyes on her. 'Tails means I'm being an idiot and either the palm reader is completely wrong or it is someone else.'

Her hands were shaking as she examined the coin for a moment longer, as if begging the thing with her eyes alone to give her the desired response. Sucking in a deep breath, she gave the coin a toss, catching it in her hand.

'Great, now I'm afraid to even look at the thing. Damn them for dragging me to that palm reader. If they hadn't, none of this would be happening. I wouldn't be thinking such ridiculous things. Come on, Kagome. It doesn't matter what it says anyway. It's just a coin. It can't predict the future.'

She opened her hand and stared at the head of the coin she held.

"Damn it!"


	7. Powerless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Powerless by SunsetMiko [Drabble #176]- Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: clear  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG for slight suggestiveness  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sesshoumaru contemplates his situation.

Sesshoumaru stood hidden amongst the trees, masking his presence and watching her like he had so many times before. How she'd succeeded in climbing into his mind and lodging herself there quite so firmly he had no idea, but she was there and he wasn't getting her out. That much was clear.

After a great deal of mental struggling, denying the truth even to himself, he'd finally given in. She called to him in every way possible. Her scent floated towards him on the breeze, dancing around his head seductively. Her voice echoed in his mind, making him ache to hear how she might sound in more intimate circumstances. Her body swayed with every step, calling out to his own to join her. He was sure they would fit together like puzzle pieces, if only he could get a chance to test that theory. Her mind astounded him, her intelligence the perfect mate for his. Still, it was her soul that drew him in the strongest. Her powers caressed his own, wrapping around his body and making his skin tingle with her purity. Her aura pushed at his almost teasingly, calling it out to play.

He was powerless to resist.


	8. Untapped Brilliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Untapped Brilliance by SunsetMiko [Drabble #177]

Theme: dense  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Inuyasha tries to figure out what's up.

Inuyasha frowned. Something was up. Kagome had been acting funny for over a week now and it was making him nuts! His mind whirled for answers before one idea stood up and waved its arms around for his attention. That had to be it!

The hanyou rose and approached the distracted miko. He grunted to get her attention and when she looked up, he grinned. "If you're so fucking constipated, Kagome, we can stop for the day so you can, you know... try."

Sesshoumaru watched from his hiding place as the miko paled. His brother could be so very stupid.


	9. Hesitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Hesitation by SunsetMiko [Drabble #182]

Theme: prompt  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Sesshoumaru is getting tired of waiting.

They'd stopped to rest, not because Kagome really wanted to, and certainly not for the reason Inuyasha suggested, that she was constipated of all things. No, they stopped because, after the hanyou's words, she'd sat him so hard he found it difficult to walk quite right.

Camping, however, didn't do Kagome much good. Usually, she would find the break relaxing, but as it was, now she was stuck with nothing to do but think. When they were traveling, she was constantly surveying her surroundings, searching for trouble or jewel shards. That, interspersed with occasional fights with demons, served to keep her busy at least some of the time. Sure, her thoughts had plagued her even then, but she'd been able to tuck them away occasionally. Now, not so much.

She'd tried to distract herself, talking with Miroku and Sango or playing with Shippo, but it wasn't enough. She still ended up stuck in the middle of her swirling thoughts of the palm reader's words, further complicated by her own observations.

Sesshoumaru was much in same boat as Kagome. He was tired of sitting back and watching her, plotting and planning. He was tired of waiting. He was tired of this game. He didn't want to be sitting in a tree just outside of her camp, his scent and aura masked, keeping an eye on her. He wanted to move on to the next part, where he would declare his interest and court her properly. Still, he found he couldn't, his worries prompting him to hold back. He wasn't sure how she'd react and he was not looking forward to being rejected, especially not in front of his half-brother.

He had never been turned down before, not once in his long, long life. Women threw themselves at him and begged him to take them, to rut them, to mate them. However, he had a feeling she would be different. Kagome would never beg him to be his mate. Hell, he wasn't sure she'd even allow him to court her at all. She was a challenge, which was part of why he wanted her in the first place.

Of course he could want her all he wanted, but he would never get her if he didn't take that first step. He had to actually talk to her, confront her, confess to her. And pray like hell she didn't laugh at him.


	10. Bite the Bullet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Bite the Bullet by SunsetMiko [Drabble #183]

Theme: single  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: His waiting ends...

He'd decided he was tired of being tired of it. He'd allowed his worries over her reaction to hold him back for too long, but no more. He was done hiding, catching glimpses of her in the distance or hints of her scent so weak all it did was make him ache for more. He was going to bite the bullet and take a chance, disgusted with himself for what felt a awful lot like insecurity. No, it was well past time to make himself known and so he set off to declare to her traveling party that he would be joining it, whether they liked it or not.

Sesshoumaru dropped the concealment hiding his scent and aura as he reached the edge of the clearing, hearing as they all gasped, everyone sensing him at the same moment. Her eyes met his for one single, solitary moment, before she looked away and he fought back a frown.

Why had she done that? She'd never hesitated to stare him down before, but now she seemed so nervous and docile. He didn't like it and set out to fix it in the only was he could think of. He made her mad.


	11. Don't Encourage Him

Don't Encourage Him by SunsetMiko [Drabble #184]

Theme: fault  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: language  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Not how he expected her to react

Note: This is a continuation of my 'In the Palm of her Hand' drabble series.

"I see you have finally learned your place, Miko, and how to behave in the presence of your betters."

Her eyes instantly locked with his, fury burning from the very depths of her soul.

Oh yes, that was better, so much better than her refusing to look at him, even if she was seriously pissed. He had always been drawn by her strength. Her defiance turned him on to no end. He didn't like seeing her docile, not in the least, and he was determined to find out who was at fault for her sudden bout with insecurity that seemed to rival his own. They would surely suffer for it.

"Aw, fuck you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said with an annoyed groan. He didn't have time for this today, not with Kagome still acting funny and him still not walking right from her repeated 'sit' commands. He wasn't sure he could take on his brother at the moment, and that thought scared him shitless.

"Just ignore him, Inuyasha," Kagome bit out through her anger. "He only wants attention and I, for one, am not going to give it to him."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Did she just declare she intended to ignore him?!


	12. Dismissed

Dismissed by SunsetMiko [Drabble #187]

Theme: nerve  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: language  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: He wouldn't hurt her, would he?

Note: This is a continuation of my 'In the Palm of her Hand' drabble series.

Kagome couldn't help but smirk at his visible reaction. He'd definitely hit a sore spot with his words and she'd gotten him back just as good. She didn't like being told she wasn't as good as someone else and he most definitely did not like being ignored.

Feeling rather smug, Kagome turned her back to him in what she knew was a blatant inu sign of dismissal. His snarl vibrated through her and her smirk grew. She knew she was poking something much more dangerous than a bear, but for some reason she felt safe. Besides, now she would know.


	13. Testing her Luck

**Title: ** Testing her Luck  
**Author: **SunsetMiko  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Rating: G  
Word Count: **499  
**Character(s): **Sesshoumaru, Kagome, a hint of Sango  
**Summary:** Kagome tests her luck with Sesshoumaru, hoping that he will reveal his true intentions. 

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the nerve of the miko. How dare she dismiss him?! It felt far too much like the rejection he was afraid he would suffer if he were to ask for permission to court her.

"You dare turn your back on this Sesshoumaru?" he growled. "I could kill you before you even had time to blink." He knew he was losing his composure, but he couldn't help it. All the stress he'd been under trying to determine how to speak with her had been close to reaching his limit and now, when he came to announce he was joining her traveling party, she chose to ignore him?

If things went the way she thought they would, she would soon know if her suspicions were correct. She would know if Sesshoumaru was who the palm reader had told her about. Of course, if he wasn't, she had a good chance of ending up dead, but some part of her was sure she was safe, that it was him. Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face at the thought. She would never have imagined he would want her, but of all the people it could have been, well, she certainly could have done worse.

Sango gasped in surprise, shocked by her friend's brazen actions. "Kagome," she hissed. "Do you think it is wise to antagonize Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He won't hurt me," the miko replied. A sudden gust of air ruffled her hair and caused her to close her eyes, and when she opened them once more, the taiyoukai stood before her in all his glory.

"You believe yourself to be safe from this Sesshoumaru?"

"You won't hurt me, will you?" she asked softly.

He was just about to respond, to tell her she was anything but safe and possibly ruin any chance he would have to gain permission to court her, but thankfully the words died before they left his mouth.

She'd tilted her head with her last words, exposing her pale throat to his gaze, submitting to him in the way of his kind. How she knew to do so, he had no idea, but it didn't matter. He couldn't resist the offering and Sesshoumaru leaned down, breathing in her scent deeply. He found not even a hint of fear, which only made him want her more. She was brave, even when facing down possible death, proving she was worthy of him.

He trailed just the tip of his tongue along her thudding pulse and when she gave no hint of discomfort, he did it again, this time more slowly. He savored the taste of her skin and purred against her throat. He pressed his lips just below her ear, smirking as her breathing sped up.

"You won't hurt me, will you, Sesshoumaru?" she repeated, this time in a whisper, as her voice had chosen to abandon her.

"Never," he replied, punctuated by one last lick to her pulse point. "I would never hurt what is mine."


	14. Tempting Fate

Title: Tempting Fate  
Word Count: 479  
Prompt: sibling rivalry  
Genre: drama, romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: mild language  
Summary: Inuyasha knows more about pack than Sesshoumaru gave him credit for.

In a flash, Inuyasha had yanked Kagome away from his brother, pacing his body between them. "What's going on here?" he growled angrily.

"Oh, nothing much," Kagome said with a grin while absently rubbing her arm where the hanyou had grabbed her rather roughly. "Just, your brother's in love with me."

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected reflexively.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment. "That's what you correct her on? That's what you have a problem with? What's the matter with you, eh? She's human, and not even a great looking one. Why the hell would you want anything to do with her?"

Kagome huffed in offense. "At least he's not chasing after an empty shell fueled by young women's souls. Do you know how that makes me feel, Inuyasha? To know that those women's souls will never cross over or be reincarnated because Kikyo is too selfish to care? All because she wants to be alive again? If it weren't a piece of my soul in her, she wouldn't be here at all!"

Sesshoumaru growled softly, angered by seeing his desired mate so upset. "That can be easily rectified," he said darkly.

Inuyasha whipped his head to the side, once more focusing on his only living family/second-worst enemy. "The hell it is!"

"Oh? I do not imagine killing that which is already dead would be much of a challenge for this Sesshoumaru."

"It don't matter," Inuyasha snarled. "You're gonna stay the hell away from Kikyo."

"Who are you to give me orders, whelp?"

An evil smirk spread across the hanyou's face. "I am. Kagome's a part of my pack and I am alpha. You can't mate her, can't even court her, without my approval, so I'd suggest you start treating me with a little respect!"

Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched minutely. He'd had no idea that Inuyasha knew pack law, being a half-breed with no pack elder to give him guidance. This was not good. So long as Inuyasha was Kagome's alpha, he could keep them apart and there was nothing he could do about it. His lips twitched up at the corners and behind Inuyasha, Kagome saw it and smiled. The hanyou may be alpha now, but it didn't have to stay that way. Siblings often battled for pack placement.

"Do you truly desire to tempt fate, little brother? Standing in my way would be unwise."

"Like hell. There's nothing you can do about it. You need my permission to court the wench, so I think maybe you should get on your knees and beg."

"Inuyasha, perhaps you should take a moment to think this through," Miroku called out.

"I know what I'm doin'!"

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru said, his tone giving away his pleasure at the situation, which made Inuyasha pause for a moment in confusion. "Then you have left me no choice. This Sesshoumaru challenges you for your pack."


	15. True Alpha

Written for iy-fanfiction at LiveJournal

Word Count: 770  
Prompt: dig  
Genre: drama, romance  
Rating: R 

"The hell?" Inuyasha asked in utter confusion. "You can't take my pack."

"But I can, little brother. It seems you do not know as much about pack law as you think. I not only can, but I will. When you are defeated, if you survive the battle, I will become alpha of your pack and you will either be dismissed from the pack entirely or you will become pack omega. Of course, you can always choose to surrender your position, in which case you would be blessed to become my beta. Either way, I will be alpha and, as such, can court Kagome as I wish."

"Like hell! I would never surrender to you. I'll kick your ass and send you on your way. Besides, Kagome doesn't want you. You're a fucking icicle!"

"Wait, wait," Kagome interjected. "So you're saying that right now, Inuyasha makes the decision and I have no say? And if you win, would I have a say then or would you simply tell me I belong to you? Oh wait, you already did that!" The miko's frustration with her situation was growing by the second and Sesshoumaru recognized that he needed to word his reply very carefully.

"As long as Inuyasha is your alpha, he has the final say in who may court and mate you. Once I become alpha, I will ask for your permission to court you. I would never force you to do anything you did not wish to, Kagome."

"Uh-huh. Says the guy who's already claimed to own me."

"That is not what I meant when I..."

"Keep digging, asshole. The more you talk, the deeper the hole gets," Inuyasha said in amusement.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. When the hanyou showed no sign of remorse, she said his most hated word. "Sit!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Hmm, perhaps you have not accurately assessed the standing in your pack, little brother. While you may be alpha male, it is obvious that Kagome is the alpha female. She also can subdue you with nothing but a word. As such, I believe that she, not you, is the true alpha of the pack."

"Bullshit," Inuyasha growled after spitting out a mouthful of dirt.

"There is only one way to be sure," the taiyoukai said, a smirk showing on his face. He'd known that fighting with Inuyasha was not going to earn him any points with Kagome. She was always quick to defend the hanyou and readily fought by his side. Hurting one she considered such a close friend could only harm the relationship he was hoping to build with her. "We shall take a vote of pack members."

Everyone gasped and Kagome looked around, realizing that she'd forgotten all about her other friends. "Really?"

"Yes, each pack member must name who they believe to be their leader, who they would choose to follow if you and Inuyasha disagree and head in separate directions."

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense."

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed in relief. She'd already moved past her anger at him for claiming her. He hadn't meant to. It had just slipped out in the heat of the moment. He knew how she would likely react to such a thing and he would never have said it under normal circumstances.

"Yes, so, shall we have the pack vote?"

"Sure, why the hell not?" Inuyasha growled, finally having regained his feet. "They all know who's in charge around here." While his tone was filled with bravado, the hanyou was nervous. He knew just how much the others cared for Kagome. He knew that she was the one who held their group together. He'd just never considered that she was the true alpha of the pack and he probably never would have if Sesshoumaru hadn't brought it up.

One by one, the pack members were polled, and while Sango and Miroku were hesitant at first to answer, fearing hurting their friend, Shippo gladly called out Kagome's name. In the end, the winner was obvious. Inuyasha hadn't gotten a single vote.

"So, brother dear," Sesshoumaru said snidely. "It seems that you have no say in who Kagome chooses be courted by or who she mates. She, on the other hand, must approve any choice you may make."

"What the fuck ever," the hanyou snarled before leaping into a tree to pout. He hadn't expected to feel his friends' rejection quite so powerfully, even if he had known the truth all along.

Kagome glanced up into the tree with a frown. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered before turning to face Sesshoumaru. "At least you don't have to fight."


	16. Unwanted Audience

******Written for iyfic_contest on LJ.**

"So, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said stiffly, his nervousness ruining his usually elegant speech. "Would you allow this Sesshoumaru to court you?"

The miko grinned. "I'm not sure. I think I need more information before I can make an informed decision."

In the background, Sango laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. From his place in a tree overhead, Inuyasha snorted his amusement as well. Miroku simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Shippo beamed with pride for his mother-figure. She wasn't overwhelmed by the taiyoukai's power and status and she would not simply bend to his will.

"What kind of information do you desire?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly uncomfortable with their audience.

"I want to know why. I know you want me, that you've been watching me from the distance and plotting how you could get me, but I don't know why. Why me?"

The taiyoukai's lips quirked up at the corners and he stepped closer to the female he desired. "There are far too many reasons to list, Kagome. Your strength, your loyalty, your intelligence, your beauty... Your ability to always be positive, to find the best in everyone... Everything about you, Kagome. I love everything about you, and you were correct in your earlier statement."

She gave him a confused look and he smiled a genuine smile.

"As you told Inuyasha, I am in love with you."

Again, the hanyou snorted from his tree, only to find himself hurtling towards the ground at high speed as Kagome murmured one word.


	17. Skepticism

**Chapter 17 - Skepticism**

**This was written for Stella's Proverbial Challenge, Prompt: ****Take heed of enemies reconciled and of meat twice boiled. Words: 510**

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Kagome asked. "You've been our enemy for so long. You're always attacking Inuyasha for no reason. How can I take your word for it that you love me, of all things?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru visibly frowned. He hadn't been expecting skepticism. He'd thought that she would fall into his arms and confess her love as well. Wasn't that how these things worked? Yes, he'd feared her rejection, but he was the Lord of the West! Shouldn't she be thrilled that she caught his attention at all? He'd just made a fool of himself, confessing his undying love, telling her everything about her that drew him in, and this was her response? Distrust? Well, he would just have to inform her then.

"I attack Inuyasha because it was an excuse to be close to you, even if only for a short time," he explained.

"Hey, you've been attacking me since I was first released from the God Tree, you jerk," Inuyasha yelled from his sit-induced hole in the ground.

"And she was with you from the very beginning, was she not, brother?"

"But you attacked me too!" Kagome exclaimed. "You tried to melt me in your father's grave!"

"That was before I realized what I was feeling for you. You must understand, this Sesshoumaru has never found myself drawn to a female the way I am to you. At first, I refused to accept that I was attracted to a human, my brother's woman."

"Oh, so I'm still a disgusting human then?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Of course not. I think you are an enigma, something special, human or not."

"So you want me for my powers then? Because I can see the jewel?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, suddenly feeling defensive. He'd just told her what he loved about her! Had she not been listening?

Kagome mentally smirked. She was enjoying the taiyoukai's floundering. That would teach him. The idea of him creeping around in the shadows watching her was just weird. Attacking Inuyasha, just for an excuse to get close to her, seemed ridiculous. Why hadn't he just approached and tried to talk to her?

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru said. "Why did you not shoot your arrow at me when I'd knocked Inuyasha unconscious a few days ago?"

"I... I don't know," Kagome confessed. "I just couldn't."

"You could not do it because you suspected something, did you not? Your heart was telling you not to shoot."

"How did this get to be about me?" Kagome asked, exasperated. "We were talking about you."

"You do not consider me an enemy, do you?" he inquired. "Perhaps not an ally, but not an enemy."

"Stupid palm reader," the miko muttered under her breath. If it hadn't been for her prediction, she would have been able to shoot at him and then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation now.

"Palm reader?" Inuyasha asked, having risen from his hole. He now stood directly beside the miko, ready to back her up if needed. He didn't trust Sesshoumaru a bit.


	18. The Prediction

**Chapter 18 - The Prediction**

**This was written for Stella's Proverbial Challenge, Prompt: ****Empty pots make the most noise. Words: 350**

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said aloud. "Nothing," she replied quickly.

"No, not nothing. What about a palm reader? What's a palm reader?"

Kagome knew Inuyasha would not give up until he received the answer he desired. He was like that. If he thought you were withholding information from him, Inuyasha would latch onto it and not let it go until whomever he was badgering gave in.

The miko sighed heavily. "A palm reader is a seer. They look at the lines of the palm of your hand and tell you your future."

"And? What does this have to do with a palm reader?"

"I went to one. My friends made me," Kagome admitted.

"So? What'd she tell you?"

The miko shook her head. She was not revealing that information, not to Inuyasha and definitely not in front of Sesshoumaru. "That's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't! It has something to do with that bastard, so spill," Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru agreed. "What did this palm reader tell you?"

Exasperated, Kagome yelled, "That some creepy demon was stalking me, watching and planning how he was going to get me! Sound familiar?"

"Creepy?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Don't you think it's a little odd, hiding in the shadows, watching me without me knowing you're there? Why wouldn't you just talk to me?"

"Because you considered me an enemy," he replied quickly. "Because I didn't know enough about you. Is that all she told you?"

"No," Inuyasha said as he studied the miko's posture and body language. "That ain't all. Keep going, wench."

"I don't want to," she declared, glancing at her other companions for help. It quickly became obvious they had no intention of saving her because they wanted to hear what Inuyasha was trying to drag out of her as well. Throwing her hands up in the air, the miko stared straight into the taiyoukai's eyes as she confessed, "That he was my true love."

Sesshoumaru smirked, his chest swelling with pride and relief. She would have to say yes now! He was her true love!


	19. Exasperation

Chapter 19 - Exasperation

This was written for Iy_Fanfiction on LJ's Prompt: Out of Control

"Oh, hell no!" Inuyasha yelled. "Him? Your true love?! You must have gone to a stupid palm reader because there's no way in hell Sesshoumaru is your true love."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kagome screamed back, feeling completely out of control of the situation. "But it has to be him, unless I have more than one stalker with long hair and unique eyes."

"What about Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.

"He doesn't sneak around plotting and planning how he'll attain me. He just comes right out and confesses his undying love! Two very different things. Besides, Kouga has blue eyes. That's not exactly unique."

"Neither are his!" the hanyou declared. "We have the same eyes."

"No, you don't," Kagome said softly. "Yours are different than his. Yours are gold, but his... they're like swirling molten gold. They can be cold or full of heat. He thinks they're empty all the time, but they show more than he knows. Trust me, his eyes are unique."

"Wow," Sango said slowly. "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Every waking moment since I saw the palm reader. It's been making me insane!"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, watching the exchange and soaking in the new information. Not only was he Kagome's true love, which he considered a huge win, but she was obviously attracted to him. Why else would she know so much about his eyes? She had to have been watching him for a while as well, studying him during their short periods of time together. He was disturbed by the fact that she had another suitor, but he knew Kouga and he didn't find him to be much competition. If he had to challenge the wolf for her, he would win.

"When did you see this palm reader?" Miroku asked.

"Weeks ago, a few days before Sesshoumaru's last attack on Inuyasha, which really is a jerk move, by the way," she said, turning her focus to the taiyoukai. "I am not impressed by your methods in the least. Beating up your only family just to be near me? Really jerk move."

"And what were my other options?" Sesshoumaru asked, his irritation obvious.

"Umm, walking up and talking to me!"

"As if Inuyasha would have allowed such a thing. He would have attacked me to keep me away from you."

"So? That doesn't excuse attacking him first!"

"You are an infuriating woman," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well, I didn't tell you to fall in love with me!"


	20. Propositions

**Chapter 20 - Propositions**

**Hortor - to exhort, incite, to harangue troops (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

"The prophecy doesn't mean a thing!" she continued quickly. "I barely know you and what I do know I don't like. True love or not, I'm not just going sigh and fall into your arms. You can say you love me all you want, but I still think the stalking thing was creepy."

Sesshoumaru frowned. This was not going as he'd planned it at all. She was supposed to be thrilled by his romantic declaration of love, not bothered by his methods. He'd had to learn more about her somehow! Did she not understand that? So she didn't know him. That could easily be rectified.

"This Sesshoumaru will travel with your group so as to allow you to learn more about me," he declared.

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're not welcome in my pack!"

"I believe we have already established that this is not your back, little brother. It is hers. It is entirely her decision whether to allow me to join. You have no say in the matter," Sesshoumaru mocked.

Kagome frowned. He hadn't even joined up with them yet and he was tormenting Inuyasha, trying to bully him into a fight.

"You can't be here, not with him. The two of you would constantly be trying to kill each other. No, you can't join us."

"Then how will you get to know this Sesshoumaru?" he asked her, suddenly very concerned that she was going to turn him down flat. Did she not believe the palm reader's prediction, that he was her true love? Shouldn't she desire to be near him, to learn about him, as he was drawn to her? Should she not at the very least be curious?

"I don't know," Kagome said with a sigh. She was already mentally exhausted from dealing with the two brothers and they'd only been together for no more than half an hour. How could she possibly manage the both of them, her friendship with Inuyasha and a relationship with Sesshoumaru? They hated each other and she didn't doubt each would take every opportunity that arose to badmouth the other.

"Why don't you just date?" Sango asked quietly. She could see that her fried was overwhelmed with the situation and she sought out to help her.

"Date?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru both repeated at the same time.

**Fabre - skillfully, ingeniously (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

"Sure," Sango continued. "He could come and get you, take you somewhere for a few hours, and then bring you back. Then they wouldn't be in each other's presence too much. Maybe that way there would be less fighting, and maybe eventually they could learn, little by little, to get along, for your sake."

"That's genius, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Sesshoumaru was tempted to agree. From the slayer's explanation, to date the miko would be very similar to courting, something he intended to do anyway. He wouldn't mind time alone with her in the least. It would be a great deal better than trying to woo her with the hanyou present to undermine his successes. He didn't know if he could ever get along with his brother, but he realized that he would have to try if he wanted to win her heart. It was obvious that Inuyasha meant a great deal to the miko and he wanted her to be happy.

"This Sesshoumaru would be amenable to such an arrangement if you desire to do such a thing as date," he said, speaking the foreign word slowly.

"You have no idea what dating is, do you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk, thrilled to know something his brother did not.

"It sounds to be a great deal like courting," Sesshoumaru replied, refusing to rise to the hanyou's bait. Kagome had made it clear that she didn't want them fighting and he would do his best not to. It was in his best interest to keep his future mate in a good mood.

**Aerumna - labor, toil, hardship (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

"You do realize that relationships are a lot of work, right?" Kagome asked the taiyoukai. "This isn't going to be easy."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Why would it not be easy? He was her true love, her soul mate! Why did she want to make everything so complicated? Why could she not simply accept her fate? Still, he had to reply.

"This Sesshoumaru is not afraid of work."

"Ha! You haven't worked a day in your life. You just wander around killing people that get in your way."

"I am Lord of the Western Lands. Do you honestly believe that does not require work?" he asked the hanyou.

"You've got a palace full of servants to attend to your every need. You have an army to fight your battles for you. You don't do shit."

Kagome simply shook her head as the two went back and forth, arguing once more. "This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru, you need to leave before he starts waving his sword around. And you," she said, turning to the hanyou who was still muttering offensive things at his brother. "You are going to have to stop being such a jerk. If he really is my true love, then the two of you are going to have to get along at some point or I won't be able to be friends with you anymore."

Her words stunned the hanyou silent. She'd leave him alone after promising to be by his side forever, for his brother?! He couldn't believe what she'd just said, and he turned angry eyes to the miko.

"You promised me," he growled.

"I know that, but you're the one that seems intent on making me choose. You're my best friend, Inuyasha. Maybe you should start acting like it. Be supportive!"

"Supportive? Of you and him? Like hell!"

"See? It's that attitude that's going to put an end to our friendship. If he's my destiny, I'm going to end up with him no matter what. No matter what I do or say, something will happen to bring him and me together. I don't want that to tears us apart!"

"Fine," Inuyasha muttered through gritted teeth. "Date the bastard. See if I care."

Kagome smiled at the hanyou before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Come back at noon in two days. We can have lunch together. You'll be able to find us, right?"

"Of course he will," the hanyou said quickly, without thinking about how he'd just agreed to behave, if in a roundabout way. "He'll be stalking you the whole time."


	21. Too Much Food

**Chapter 21 - Too Much Food**

**Barathrum - pit, abyss, the underworld (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

Kagome had prepared a nice boxed lunch for their date, unsure as to whether Sesshoumaru would think to prepare one as well. She couldn't help but grin at the thought. She was going on a lunch date with a Feudal Lord. It felt so strange, sounded even stranger, and she imagined that it would end up being strange as well. If the taiyoukai did come prepared to feed them, the miko would simply leave hers behind. Her friends were already eying the packages of goodies jealously.

She glanced at her watch and then the sky, wondering when he would arrive. It wasn't as if Lord Sesshoumaru wore a watch like she did. No, he would tell time based on the position of the sun in the sky. Would he be the type to show up early, thinking to impress her? Would he be so completely anal that he showed up on the dot? She couldn't very well blame him if he was a few minutes late. Telling time via the sun wasn't an exact science, unless he had a sundial lying around.

As the minutes ticked by, Kagome grew more and more nervous. What was she thinking, going off alone with Sesshoumaru? True love or not, it was kind of scary, the kind of worry you felt down in the pit of your stomach. No, she wasn't frightened of the big, bad taiyoukai but what if she said the wrong thing and upset him? Would he up and leave her alone in the middle of the forest? No, she assured herself. He believed himself to be in love with her. He would never risk her safety.

This whole dating thing was going to be interesting. She had no idea how one would realistically date in the Feudal Era. There were very few restaurants, more like roadside food stands and inns. There certainly weren't any movie theaters. There was no mall to hang out at together and window shop. What in the world would they do besides picnic? This had the possibility of getting very boring very quickly if Sesshoumaru didn't have some kind of ideas.

Kagome looked up the second she felt a powerful aura approaching. She couldn't help but smile at the taiyoukai. He looked much as he always did, but there was this air about him, as if he'd put in extra effort to be attractive that morning. His armor sparkled in the sunlight, his boots were highly shined, and his sash was tied just so. Only then did Kagome realize that she must have spent a lot of time looking at Sesshoumaru in the past, to notice such minute differences. A blush stained her cheeks. Sure, she'd admired him before. He was an attractive male! But to see the little tidbits that proved he'd preened himself a little extra that morning told her she'd done more than just a little admiring.

**Blanditia - flattery, allurement, attraction, charm (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru waited until he was in speaking range before smirking at the stunned looking, blushing miko. She looked beautiful with that flush of pink in her cheeks and the sight of it had his mind going naughty places. Just what was she blushing about anyway?

"Greetings, Kagome," he said, carefully enunciating every syllable of her name in a way that made the miko shiver.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru," the miko replied, suddenly a whole lot more nervous. This was really happening, right now. She was going on a date with Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, the Aristocratic Assassin, the Killing Perfection, the hottest guy she'd ever laid eyes on. That last one brought her mind to a screeching halt and Kagome forced herself to breathe slowly until she was calm once more. "I made us lunch, just in case you didn't."

The taiyoukai's lips quirked down in a tiny, almost imperceptible frown, but Kagome saw it.

"If you already have something planned, the others will eat this. It's fine. I just wanted to make sure we had food."

"I have, in fact, arranged something," he said, trying not to let his irritation show. He was not so foolish as to have a date for a meal and not provide something to eat and he didn't appreciate that she thought he was.

"Okay. I know I wasn't really clear when I set up the date, that's all. So, where are we going?" Kagome felt like she needed to know ahead of time, so that Inuyasha knew where she was, just like her mother would want to know their plans before allowing her out of the house on a date in her time.

"To the palace," he informed her.

"Showing off already," Inuyasha chimed in, unable to stay silent any longer. He didn't like the way Kagome had dolled herself up for this 'date'. She was wearing a blue sundress that matched her eyes and she looked absolutely stunning. The fact that the taiyoukai hadn't yet complimented her appearance, however, had him grinning. Sesshoumaru had no idea what he was doing, trying to court a human woman. That much was obvious.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "Hush." Turning her attention back to the taiyoukai, she smiled brightly. "Sounds like fun. Shall we?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and held out his arm for the miko to take. She accepted it and walked away from her companions without another word.

"You look absolutely stunning," the taiyoukai murmured at the miko, who blushed once again.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Damn it," Inuyasha muttered to himself. He could only hope the date went poorly so they could put an end to this charade. There was no way Sesshoumaru and Kagome were meant to be a couple. It just didn't make sense.


	22. Concerns

**Chapter 22 - Concerns**

**This was written for Iy-Fanfiction on Livejournal's Prompt: Hostage**

"I can't believe you guys let her go off with him!" Inuyasha practically howled after Kagome had been gone for little more than ten minutes, the pressure building inside him until he could hold it back no longer.

"Us?" Sango asked. "You were there too. You didn't even try to stop her. You're the one who agreed they should date."

"It was you're damned idea!" the hanyou shot back. "How do we even know that he'll bring her back? He might decide it's easier just to keep her! She could be a hostage right now and we'd have no idea. She didn't even say when she'd be back!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku said, patting his anxious friend on the shoulder in what he hoped was soothing. "Of course she'll return. Sesshoumaru would not hold her hostage. He is trying to impress her, get to know her. Holding her against her will would be completely counter-productive."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe she'll be back when I see it. Until then, remember, this is all your fault, Sango."

"It's not Sango's fault!" Shippo exclaimed. "It's no one's fault. Mama deserves to be happy!"

"No one said she can't be happy," Inuyasha growled.

"Just not with him, right?" the kitsune clarified.

"You're damn right, not with him! You've seen what he's like!"

"It is not up to you who Kagome decides to spend her life with," Miroku said. "And if the palm reader is correct and Sesshoumaru is her true love, then you'll simply have to get over it. She told you she would choose love over friendship if you pressed the issue. Do not test her, Inuyasha."

"I can't believe she'd leave me for that ass," he muttered in frustration, her words from two days ago still stinging. His heart ached at the thought that she might leave him for his brother. She'd promised she would always be by his side. How could she break that promise, even for love? And how could she think she could love Sesshoumaru anyway?

"She would and she will if you force her to do so," the monk spoke calmly, knowing that Inuyasha was on edge as it was. "I suggest you adjust your attitude so that she can remain your friend and be with her true love."

"Me? He's the one that shows up just to attack me! What the hell have I ever done to him?"

"Besides taking his arm and hitting him with the wind scar?"

"He asked for that, both times. He started it. I just finished it."

Sango couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, but now the two of you will need to get along. I am certain Sesshoumaru realizes that. If he wants Kagome to be happy, he will have to adjust the way he treats you. I say you wait and see. I'll bet he's a heck of a lot nicer to you when they come back than he's ever been before, and more and more so the more time they spend together."

"And we're supposed to just sit around and wait while she 'dates' him? What about the quest, the jewel, and Naraku? We've got more important things to do than sit on our asses while she's out playing with that jerk."

"I think a break is just what we needed," the slayer said with a smile, stretching out her muscles where she sat leaned against a tree trunk. "And I know Kagome will enjoy herself. She works so hard to keep up with her schooling while being here hunting down shards. She deserves a break as well."

Suddenly something dawned on Inuyasha and a huge grin spread across his face.

"I don't like that look," Miroku murmured to the woman by his side. Sango nodded her agreement and they both watched, just waiting for the big reveal. Finally it came as Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"If he's her true love, then that means she stays here when the quest is over. That means she's wasting her time with all that school crap! She won't have to do it anymore. We won't have to go back to Kaede's so she can take exams! We'll be able to really travel and hunt that bastard down!"

"I don't think Kagome is going to stop doing her schoolwork just because she may end up staying in our time," Miroku said with a frown.

"Why the hell not? She'll be free! If I were her, I'd be thrilled."

"Her education means a lot to her, Inuyasha," Sango said, shaking her head. "She will not simply give it up."

"We'll see. If she falls for him and realizes she's not going back home for good, we're all set. No more school!"

"Oh, so now you want them to be together?" Shippo asked with a smirk.

"Awww, hell," the hanyou muttered, torn between wanting Kagome free from school and the desire to keep her away from his brother. "I can't win."


	23. Not So Well

**Chapter 23 - Not So Well**

**Quasi - as if, just as, as it were, a sort of (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

"So, what was it like?" Sango asked Kagome when she returned several hours later.

The miko closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before she began. "It was... weird. It seemed like the whole point of the date was for him to show off his palace and his servants. First we ate and the food; there was more food than ten of me could have eaten. He didn't eat. He just watched me. It was creepy."

It really had been, too. She had been incredibly uncomfortable eating alone with someone watching her. It was awkward and she'd been unable to start a conversation the entire time, feeling too self conscious to open her mouth except to carefully put food in it. It felt like she was chewing too loudly, knowing how powerful his hearing was, and in the end she hadn't eaten all that much before declaring that she was done. In fact, she was still hungry!

"Then he gave me a tour of the palace. The place is enormous and there's more antiques that I can remember. He told me about each and every one of them. I swear he was bragging. The whole thing was awkward."

**Temere - blindly, by chance, casually, heedlessly (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

Inuyasha smirked from where he sat in a tree above the gabbing girls. He knew exactly what Sesshoumaru was doing, but he wasn't going to explain it to the miko. He wasn't going to help that bastard woo his Kagome. Yes, he liked the idea of her no longer worrying about her schoolwork, but not enough to assist the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru was trying to court Kagome as if she were a demoness; something that he would soon figure out wouldn't work. The miko wouldn't be impressed by his wealth and power. She wanted to get to know him as a person, not what he could offer her as a mate. She wasn't looking for someone to support her, she was searching for love, and so far, Sesshoumaru wasn't showing her what she needed to see.

"I didn't learn a thing about him, except that he really is as arrogant as he seems. I can't believe he spent our entire date showing off! He didn't even give me the chance to ask him about himself. It was as if he'd planned the entire thing down to the minute and there was no time for interruptions. It was kind of like going to a museum and getting a guided tour."

"So, you didn't enjoy yourself then?" the slayer asked, her tone showing her disappointment for her friend.

"The food was incredible, what little I ate, and I learned a lot about antiques and got a few history lessons, but no. It wasn't what I was expecting at all."

"Are you seeing him again?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, he asked if we could do it again soon. I'm hoping it'll be better next time. Maybe he was just nervous, you know? He's got a lot riding on me liking him."

"I bet he has no idea how to do this," Sango said.

"Oh, come on. He's got to have experience with women. How hard is it to have a normal conversation? That's all I really wanted," Kagome said softly.

**- Conticesco - to become silent, be stilled, abate (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru frowned from his place in a tree not too far from their camp, sitting in absolute silence. He'd hung around after returning her to her companions, hoping to learn how she thought their date went. He'd been able to sense her discomfort and displeasure the entire time but he'd had no idea what he was doing wrong. Of course, he was too far away to hear her final words. If he had, he might have known what to do next, but as it was, he had no idea what the miko desired of him.

As he began to plan their next outing, he tried to think of what a woman might want. He knew what he needed to show her to court her properly, and since he had no real experience wooing a woman, especially a human woman, he decided to go with what his instincts demanded of him. Hopefully she would enjoy herself more on their second date. If not, he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

It wasn't as if he could just pick another female. Both he and his beast were in agreement that she was the one. No other would do. He had to convince her to be his mate, which meant he had to earn her love. He didn't necessarily need it for the mating to work, but he wanted it more than he could ever explain. He loved her more than anything, more than his title, his lands, and his power and he ached to have that love returned.


	24. Shopping

**Chapter 24 - Shopping**

**Mane - in the morning, early (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru approached the next morning, ready to pick her up for their second date. She hoped this one went better than the first because she really did want to get to know the taiyoukai. She was attracted to him, yes, but that wasn't enough to build a relationship on; that much she was certain of. He was supposed to be her true love, but so far, she didn't know nearly enough about him for him to have won over her heart.

She was wary of falling for him as it was. She didn't know what kind of man he truly was, and she had no desire to be expected to be a good little Feudal Era wife. She was a strong, independent woman from the future and she could never be a submissive mate, which is what she feared he wanted.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked once they'd greeted each other, a rather awkward exchange if she did say so herself.

"There is a village market I would like to show you. I think you will like it very much."

The miko smiled brightly. That was more like it. Walking through a village market, they would have time to talk and get to know one another. It sounded sort of like going to the mall to window shop in her time and she hoped it turned out that way.

Sango knew the moment Kagome returned that the miko wasn't happy and she sighed heavily. "Not so great?" she asked.

"It was awful!" Kagome exclaimed. "I spent the entire time telling him no. He wanted to buy me everything! If I so much as glanced at something, there he was coins in hand, trying to buy it. It made me insane!"

"Did you let him buy you anything?" Sango inquired.

"No! I didn't want him to buy me anything. That wasn't the point. He spent the whole time trying to show off how much money he has. It was beyond aggravating."

**Nusquam - nowhere, on no occasion, for nothing, at no place (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

Again, Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru was totally bombing this dating thing and the hanyou was thrilled. It was obvious his brother had no idea what Kagome was really looking for in a man. She wasn't a demoness! She wasn't looking for certain prerequisites to be met before they could mate. She was searching for love! The hanyou wanted to laugh aloud at Sesshoumaru's difficulties. Sure, if the miko didn't fall for the taiyoukai, she would continue to spend an inordinate amount of time on her schoolwork, but it was better than her falling in love with his elder brother.

Maybe she would find someone else to fall in love with in his time. Anyone would be all right, so long as it wasn't Kouga or Sesshoumaru. Oh, or Naraku, but that wasn't likely. No, the miko could find her true love in his time, so long as it wasn't one of his enemies. He hoped the palm reader was wrong, or that Kagome had misinterpreted her prediction. If her true love really was Sesshoumaru, then why was the taiyoukai floundering like he was? No, it had to be someone else, someone who would understand the miko and her wants and needs.

"Are you seeing him again?" the slayer asked Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his fingers and prayed that Kagome had had enough, but he was disappointed when she replied.

"Yes, I'm giving him one last chance and then I'm done."

Sesshoumaru scowled darkly from his hiding place. Again he'd screwed it up and he didn't understand why. What woman wouldn't want her male to purchase things for her? He'd been trying to demonstrate how well he could support her and keep her happy, but he'd only made her unhappy. He was so confused!

There was only one other thing he needed to prove to her and he'd figured out the perfect way to do so without putting her in any danger. He could only hope and pray she approved of their next date because it was apparently his last chance. If he failed, he was royally screwed. If she was still unhappy, he would have to get down on his knees and beg for another chance, another opportunity to win her over, because he couldn't simply give up.

She was the one for him and he needed her love more than ever. Every moment they spent together only made him love her more and his heart ached to hold her in his arms. He'd barely had any opportunities to touch her besides her holding his arm as they walked and he needed more. He was dying to kiss her soft, pink lips but the moment had never been right. His pride would die a painful and humiliating death, but he would beg if necessary. She was simply that important to him.


	25. Kung Fu Fighting

**Chapter 25 - Kung Fu Fighting**

**Caelo - to engrave or chase, to carve in bas-belief (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

Kagome returned from their third date with an odd smile on her face, one which made Sango internally rejoice. Finally, Sesshoumaru had done something right! Though, she was quick to find out, it was anything but.

"He's lost his mind," the miko declared as soon as she sat down beside her friend.

"Oh, no! It was still bad?"

"I spent the entire time sitting in a chair watching him beat the crap out of his soldiers."

"What? What kind of date is that?"

This time, Inuyasha was unable to hold back his laughter. Sesshoumaru sure had chosen an interesting route to prove that he was a suitable protector!

"What are you laughing about?" Kagome asked in irritation, glaring up at the hanyou in the tree above her.

"My brother's an idiot. I find it funny," he said defensively. "In fact, I find it fucking hilarious!"

"Why is he an idiot? Just because he doesn't know a thing about dating doesn't make him stupid," the miko said, for some reason finding it necessary to defend the demon that disappointed her at every turn.

"Never mind," Inuyasha replied, refusing to explain his brother's actions to his miko. She didn't need to know that Sesshoumaru was following his instincts and courting her like she was a demoness. She might pity him then and tell him exactly what she wanted from him. The last thing the hanyou wanted was for her to help the taiyoukai do a better job courting her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned her focus to Sango. "It was kind of ridiculous," she admitted.

"Then why were you smiling?" the slayer inquired, confused by the look the miko had on her face when she returned.

"Because he looked damn good doing it. He's an amazing fighter and he went on for so long he got all sweaty and his haori was stuck to his chest and back. He fought them all without any armor at all. He's absolutely delicious, carved like a god" Kagome confessed, blushing at her confession.

**Mysticus - secret, mystic (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru was torn. He was thrilled that Kagome found his display attractive, but she still hadn't been impressed. That had been his last chance. When he asked for another date, she told him she had to think about it. Now he was in serious trouble. He had no idea what it was she wanted from him but he had to figure it out. What was the secret to pleasing her? Maybe if he got her alone and tried to explain his choices? She wasn't a demoness after all. She was a human. Perhaps if he confessed that he had no idea what he was doing, she would have pity on him and tell him what she desired. He would give her anything she wanted, anything!

"So you still like him, even after all the failures?"

"I've always liked him," the miko confessed. "Yes, he can be a huge jerk and he is as arrogant as the day is long, but there's something about him that draws me in. Probably the whole fate thing. Even after everything, I still want to get to know him."

"Then I think you should give him another chance. Why don't you decide what you should do instead of letting him plan the date? Then you're more likely to get what you want."

"That's not a bad idea," the miko said with a small smile. "If I plan the date, he can't screw it up before it's even started."

"So, he was sexy fighting?"

"His body is incredible. Every muscle is defined. I wanted to trace the muscles of his chest and abdomen. The urge to touch him was so strong it was insane."

Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome was more than welcome to touch him however and whenever she wanted. She should have said something. He would have willingly lain right there on the floor in the dojo and allowed her to explore his body to her heart's content. He was relieved to hear that she intended on giving him another chance. He was fine with her planning their activities. He'd obviously proven himself to be inept at courting a human female.

"You do realize he's probably out there somewhere listening to every word you're saying," Inuyasha said with a rather disgruntled look on his face. He didn't enjoy hearing just how physically attracted to Sesshoumaru Kagome was. It was creepy!

The miko blushed a brilliant red. "I have got to stop forgetting he's a stalker!" she exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru, if you're out there, you'd better forget every word I just said!"

The taiyoukai's smirk turned into a genuine smile. Her embarrassment was adorable and it only made him want her more.


	26. Finally, Conversation

**Chapter 26 - Finally, Conversation**

**Ventus - wind, rumor, favor (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

The group was traveling again and Kagome was only half-surprised when Sesshoumaru appeared on the road ahead of them. She had a feeling he wouldn't be able to wait to see her again. Without a word, the miko brushed past a cursing Inuyasha to approach the taiyoukai.

"Hi again," she said with a small smile.

"I was wondering if, perhaps, I could talk to you," Sesshoumaru said in an almost pleading tone. "I know that I did a terrible job dating you," he continued, unsure if he was even using the word correctly. He needed to explain himself and beg for another chance. Perhaps if she knew why he had done the things he had, she would take pity on him and his foolishness. Whatever he had to do, he needed to gain favor with the miko.

The miko's smile widened and his shoulders relaxed somewhat. "Sure. Do you want to take a walk?" Sesshoumaru gave a single nod and Kagome waved at her companions as she led the taiyoukai into the forest.

"Oh, come the fuck on," Inuyasha hollered after her. "We're never going to get anywhere like this!"

"Calm yourself," Miroku advised. "She will be back soon enough. We could use a rest anyway. It is nearing time for lunch."

Thrilled that she seemed willing to give him another chance, Sesshoumaru slowed to a stop and turned to the miko with a smirk. "If you desired to touch me, all you needed to do was say so," he said, his smirk widening at her blush.

Kagome reached out almost hesitantly, disappointed that he was wearing his armor. She ran her palm over the bone armor before toying with his sash. "Well, how was I supposed to know that?" she asked with a smirk of her own. "Explain it to me, Sesshoumaru, because I really don't get it."

"I was attempting to court you. There are things a male must prove before the female will accept him."

"Like? Why didn't you eat with me?"

"It is customary not to. The meal, the tour, and the shopping trip; they were all an attempt to prove that I can adequately provide for you."

"And the fighting?" she asked.

"To prove that I would be able to protect you and whatever pups we may have."

"You... you want children? With me?" she asked in shock. After everything he'd said in the past about hanyou, she couldn't believe that he would desire to have hanyou of his own.

"Our pups would be beautiful and powerful with you as their mother. Their being hanyou means nothing."

"Sesshoumaru, why would you try to court me like a demoness?" She had to know. Was he really that inept? Did he know nothing about human women?

"Because I had no idea how to date, let alone how to court a human."

"You might not know how to court a human woman, but you should still know enough about me to know that wasn't the way. I don't care about money, Sesshoumaru, or things. Hell, I used to think I was in love with Inuyasha and he has nothing but a sword and the clothes on his back to his name. It never mattered to me. And I know you can protect me. I've seen you fight enough times. I didn't need you to prove anything to me. All I wanted was to talk to you, to get to know you."

**Genitaliter - in a fruitful manner (Stella's Latin Challenge)**

"Ask me anything," he said, more than willing to give her what she wanted. He'd had no idea it would be something as simple as talking.

"What's it like to be Lord of the West?" she asked curiously as they walked side by side, the miko still holding on to the end of his sash, her fingers sliding over the fine silk.

"It is mostly tedious paperwork and politics," he explained. "I receive dozens of scrolls per day and most of them are unnecessary updates on village food stores or other day to day drivel. The rest are invitations to pointless events. The Lord of the North is not happy unless he is entertaining."

"Oh? What are the other Lords like?"

"The Southern Lord is an ancient fool with too many wives," he told her.

"I thought demons mated."

"They do and he has. He has also decided, however, to take on numerous young wives. His mate is rather displeased with him for doing so."

"I would imagine so," Kagome said with a smile. "And the Eastern Lord?"

"The wolf is young and impetuous, though I imagine he will calm once he mates his intended. A good woman can do wonders for a male," he said with a smirk.

"Wolf?" Kagome repeated nervously.

"Lord Kouga. I believe you know him."

"I do," the miko said slowly. "Do you know who his intended is?"

"No, though I have heard she is a human as well."

Kagome laughed dryly. "Yeah, she's human all right. She's... me."

"You?" Sesshoumaru repeated, wide-eyed.

"He's been claiming me as his intended since he first met me, no matter how many times I tell him no. I would have thought you'd know that, creepy stalker that you are."

"I have never stayed when Kouga approached your pack. I did not wish for him to sense my presence. So you have rejected his claims?"

"Every single time. He doesn't listen."

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief. So long as Kagome rejected Kouga's claims, he would not have to challenge the wolf for the right to mate her. Kouga might not be pleased when he found out that they both desired the same woman, but he was not true competition for the miko.

"I... I don't want to cause political problems for you," she said hesitantly. She knew how strongly Kouga felt and she was worried it would turn into a huge issue for Sesshoumaru.

"The East and the West have been allies for centuries. The wolf would not be so foolish as to go to war over a woman that does not want him."

"Except he thinks that I do. He doesn't hear me."

"Do not worry yourself unnecessarily," he set out to reassure her. She had no need to worry over his problems. If it came to it, he would confront the wolf and settle things once and for all. Of course, to do so, he would need to know if the miko was interested in being his mate, something he wasn't sure of yet. "So, now that you understand what I was attempting to do, do you think you could find it in your heart to give this Sesshoumaru another chance?"

When Kagome smiled brilliantly at him, Sesshoumaru sighed with relief.

"I already have," she said happily. "This is all I wanted, to be able to talk to you, get to know you, and I think we've made good progress. But from now on, I decide what we're doing. Deal?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Agreed."


	27. Pick Me Up at Noon

**Chapter 27 - Pick Me Up at Noon**

**This was written for Iy-Fanfiction on LJ's Prompt: Future**

They had agreed on another date, with Sesshoumaru responsible for choosing the location while Kagome would provide the food. The taiyoukai was eager to taste what she'd cooked for him, knowing that she'd prepared their meal in her time. What did people of the future eat anyway? He was intensely curious. Things about Kagome's time were the only things he'd been unable to learn while stalking her. He couldn't follow her through the well, though he'd tried, and so he knew very little about the other half of her life.

He was on his way to pick up the miko by the well where they'd agreed to meet and Sesshoumaru was nervous. He needed to make a good impression this time or all would be for nothing. He doubted Kagome would continue to give him chance after chance if he behaved like a bumbling fool. All he truly knew was that she desired conversation, and so he'd been thinking of things to talk to her about. She wanted to get to know him as he knew her and he was more than willing to give her that.

Kagome smiled brightly when the taiyoukai came into sight, making his heart beat a little faster. She was so beautiful when she smiled and he ached to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Still, he knew he could not do such a thing, at least not yet. To do so would only serve to ruin the little bit of good they'd built between them during their last chat.

"Sesshoumaru! It's good to see you," she said happily.

"You look beautiful," he said without thinking and he watched as the miko blushed.

"I don't look any different than I usually do," she replied in confusion, flattered all the same.

"You are always beautiful," Sesshoumaru explained. "Are you ready?" When she nodded, the taiyoukai offered his arm to the miko and she took it, allowing him to lead her away. He hoped she would like the location he'd chosen for their date. It hadn't been easy to find the perfect place.


	28. Lunch Date

**Chapter 28 - Lunch Date**

***Aquarium of the Moon* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Sesshoumaru had a hard time deciding on where he would take the miko for his date. He'd decided it had to be within walking distance of the well because he didn't know if she would be comfortable flying with him on his youki cloud. Once the area was narrowed down, he'd settled on what he hoped she would like.

When the taiyoukai guided Kagome to the edge of a pool of water, the miko gasped. "It's beautiful. I had no idea this was here," she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru took in the trickling waterfall that dribbled down a rock face into the still pool of water, surrounded by large rocks, and smirked. He'd been successful in impressing her! "The villagers avoid this pool because it is inhabited by fish youkai. It is a pity we will not be here after dark. The fish glow and during the night, you can see them darting about."

"That sounds amazing," she agreed. "Maybe you can bring me back here some time so we can see it. Are the fish dangerous?"

"I would not recommend putting any part of your body in the water. The fish are carnivorous and very fast. Watch," he said while tossing a pebble in the water. They both watched as fish darted out of nowhere at the movement of the water, searching for prey.

"Wow, they're like piranhas."

"Piranhas?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They're fish that live in South America. They move in groups like that and can kill and eat something, down to the bone, in seconds."

"Then yes, they are very much like piranhas," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Will they jump out of the water?" Kagome asked.

"No, they do not jump," he assured her.

***Chocolate is Missing* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"Then let's set up our picnic right here on the edge," she suggested, pulling out the blanket she'd brought from the picnic basket she carried. Sesshoumaru quickly moved to help her lay it out flat and then watched as she unpacked unfamiliar containers of food. He couldn't smell the contents, which confused him and made him that much more curious about what she'd brought. "Oh crap, I forgot our dessert. Oh, well. Too late now. So, how have you been lately?"

"Since you were in your time, I was able to catch up on my paperwork."

"Oh? Is that all you did for the last few days?"

"It was, and it was very tedious."

"You know, you wouldn't have so much work backed up if you weren't sneaking around stalking me all the time. Now that we're seeing each other," she started, pausing when she saw the confused expression on his face. She set out to clarify. "Now that we're dating, courting, whatever, you really don't need to be watching me all the time."

"I am not sure that I know how to not watch you anymore," he confessed. He'd been doing so for so long, watching her from the shadows, that he wouldn't know what to do with himself without being near her. He had grown dependant on her scent and the sound of her voice and he knew he would miss it like crazy if he were to stop stalking her.

Kagome laughed softly. "Instead of watching me from the shadows, why don't you just come out and sit with me? It's not as if you'd be interrupting anything once we've stopped for the night. Really, you could even walk with us during the day if you wanted to, if you could keep from fighting with Inuyasha, that is."

Sesshoumaru smirked and mentally celebrated. She welcomed his presence, even invited it! That was a plus if he'd ever seen one. Maybe he was finally making progress with the miko he desired. "I doubt the hanyou would be happy to have me around."

"Not everything is up to him," she said while starting to pop the lids off the plastic containers containing their meal. She giggled as his nose twitched. "Hungry?"

"What is all of this?" he asked.

Kagome spend the next few minutes introducing Sesshoumaru to several different foods from her time. She would tell him what it was, how it was made, and then offer him a taste. The taiyoukai greatly enjoyed her attention being focused on him, as well as the food she'd prepared and he told her so. Once everything was identified, she made them each a plate and the couple ate in relative silence, every now and then discussing what they were eating.

***Words of Love that Bind the Heart* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Once they were finished, Kagome began to pack up the empty containers. Sesshoumaru was worried that their date was over, but once she was finished, the miko turned to the taiyoukai with a smile. "So, tell me more about you."

"What would you like to know?" he asked, unsure of where to start.

"What do you do with your time besides stalking and paperwork?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before responding. "I spend a lot of time patrolling my lands, ensuring that everything is as it should be. Rin and Jaken usually accompany me, so I visit a great deal of flower-filled fields. She loves discovering new kinds of flowers and bringing them back to the palace to identify."

Kagome smiled. "You really love her, don't you?"

The taiyoukai's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never considered it before. Did he love Rin? He cared about her a great deal and always wanted his little girl to be happy. Yes, he decided. He did love her. He loved her as if she was his own pup, and he told Kagome just that.

"That's so sweet," the miko cooed. "Just like how I consider Shippo my son. Kids are hard to resist, aren't they. They just kind of sneak their way into your heart and you love them before you even know it. I can't imagine my life without my little kit. It's nice to know you have a soft side."

"Soft?" Sesshoumaru asked, somewhat offended by her comment. He was by no means soft in any way in his opinion.

"That you're not all tough guy, that you have feelings and can love someone. I know you're strong and powerful, but that was really the only side of you I've seen. You always try to seem emotionless and cold, but you're not. You can't be if you love that sweet little girl."

The taiyoukai thought about it for a moment without nodding. She hadn't meant it as an insult and she was right. The emotionless mask he wore during battle was just that, a mask, and it was okay to show Kagome what was underneath it. He had to if he ever wanted to win her heart.


	29. Plotting

**Chapter 29 - Plotting**

***Destined to War* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

From that day on, Sesshoumaru had done as Kagome suggested. He no longer stalked her from the shadows. If he was there, he was walking along beside her, talking about life and just about anything they could think of. At night he sat at her side until she was ready to go to bed, telling her stories about past battles and political coups. She found every word that came out of his mouth interesting and Sesshoumaru felt as though things were coming along beautifully. She even trusted him enough to tell him about the future, something he hadn't expected to happen for quite some time.

Inuyasha wasn't handling his presence well, but he was keeping it to himself. The hanyou didn't want to anger Kagome by intervening, but his brother was really beginning to get on his nerves. It was as if he was always there! He might as well have joined their little pack, something Inuyasha didn't like in the slightest.

He didn't like the idea of Sesshoumaru being Kagome's true love and he didn't like the fact that they were getting on quite so well. It had been a great deal of fun when his brother was floundering trying to court the miko, but now that things were going well, he was constantly searching for some way to put an end to it. The fortune teller had to be wrong because there was no way his sweet, compassionate and loving Kagome was destined for the cold, vicious taiyoukai, though Inuyasha had been seeing an entirely new side of Sesshoumaru lately.

He couldn't believe how open the taiyoukai was with Kagome. Sesshoumaru told her his thoughts, his hopes and dreams, things Inuyasha would have never expected, and he did so all the while knowing that his words were being over heard by the others in the group. He held nothing back, answered any question Kagome had.

If things continued on the way they were, he would have to intervene and put a stop to this before it went too far. If Kagome began to fall for the taiyoukai, all would be lost. Once he snuck his way into her heart, there would be no getting him out and the miko wouldn't allow him to separate them. Inuyasha knew he would have to act soon, but he had no idea what to do. He couldn't just demand she not see him. That would only drive her into the taiyoukai's arms. He had to come up with a plan to drive them apart.

Suddenly, an idea struck Inuyasha. Kouga! He would be the perfect way to end this mess. The wolf desired Kagome as his mate and would fight anyone necessary for the right to make it so. The miko considered Kouga a friend and she wouldn't appreciate Sesshoumaru beating the life out of him defending his claim. Sesshoumaru wouldn't understand what he did wrong and the couple would break apart without him ever lifting a finger.


	30. A Detailed Plan

**Chapter 30 - A Detailed Plan**

**This was written for Stella's Proverbial Challenge, Prompt: Fight fire with fire. **

Decision made, Inuyasha adjusted the direction his pack was walking, heading East towards Kouga's den. He was going to put an end to this romance brewing between his miko and his hated half-brother by adding in a romantic rival. It was the perfect plan!

Sesshoumaru would never allow another to claim the female he desired without it leading to a challenge and Kouga was foolish enough not to back down. He didn't have the best sense of self-preservation. The shards in his legs gave him added confidence, leading him to believe he could defeat any opponent and Inuyasha didn't doubt that the wolf would think he could defeat the taiyoukai, despite his obvious strength.

When they fought, and they would definitely fight, Kagome would be torn between them. She didn't have romantic feelings for Kouga, but she considered him a good friend. She never let Inuyasha beat him into the ground, not matter what he said or did. The hanyou didn't know how she felt about Sesshoumaru, but he knew that they were at the very least friends. She wouldn't want to see the taiyoukai fight either.

The miko was sure to demand that they not fight, but her pleas would fall on deaf ears, and she would be furious with the winner. This was the perfect plan, all right!


	31. Date Night

**Chapter 31 - Date Night**

***Firefly* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Inuyasha was frustrated. Kagome had demanded that they head back to the well right after he'd changed direction to head east. She had an exam she simply had to be there for, so his plan to bring Kouga into the situation to break the couple apart was delayed. She'd been gone for three days and he was just about ready to go get her when she finally returned. His happiness at her arrival was quickly replaced with frustration, however, when she and Sesshoumaru walked away, heading into the forest.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru held her hand, guiding her through the darkness towards the small waterfall he'd taken her to before. She wanted to see the youkai fish at night and he was happy to oblige her. She couldn't see a thing except the fireflies in the forest flitting around in the pitch black. The moon was nothing but a sliver in the sky, lending no light to the miko. Still, she walked without fear or worry. Sesshoumaru made sure she didn't trip over vines or tree roots, walking slowly, never releasing her hand as he spoke softly.

"This Sesshoumaru missed you while you were gone," he confessed.

"Did you? You know, I kind of missed you too," she replied with a smile. "So, what was it like the first time you saw me go through the well?"

"When I saw you jump into the well for the first time, I thought I had lost you. Watching Inuyasha allow you to jump into a dry well, likely to your death... I almost killed the boy but when I did not hear you hit the bottom I became curious. Once he left, I checked the well, only to find you gone. I even tried jumping in myself but nothing happened."

"Yeah, only Inuyasha and I can go through," she said with a nod.

Sesshoumaru looked ahead of them and slowed to a stop. "There is a log blocking our path. We will have to go over it." The taiyoukai turned so that he was in front of the miko and took her free hand with his own; shifting the blanket he was carrying to over his shoulder. "Come this way. Now step up. A little higher." He helped her place one foot on the log before instructing her to climb onto it. Then he helped her down, all without incident.

"Thank you," Kagome said softly. She couldn't believe how careful he was with her, making sure she didn't get hurt in the darkness.

***Psychedelic Parade* (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Sesshoumaru nodded, only to realize she couldn't see him. "You are welcome. We are almost there. In fact, I can see the lights from here. They are directly in front of you. Can you see them?"

Kagome squinted, searching for lights, and after a moment she spotted them. "Just barely," she replied.

"Why is Inuyasha the only one besides you that can travel through the well?" the taiyoukai asked. In truth, he was jealous of the hanyou. He got to go to the future and meet her family, see what her life there is like, everything the taiyoukai himself wanted to do.

"I don't know. It's always been that way. Wow," she said as they stopped near the edge of the water. "It's like a laser light show at the planetarium."

"A what at the what?" he asked in confusion.

"Umm," Kagome hummed to herself. "It's like shooting stars or a meteor shower only with more colors. It's amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Stand still. I am going to lay out the blanket." Kagome did as he asked, not moving an inch, as the taiyoukai laid out the blanket behind her, near the edge of the water. They weren't as close as they had been during their lunch date, however. The last thing Sesshoumaru wanted was for her to fall in. It wasn't worth the risk. He wasn't sure if he could revive her if the only thing left was bones. He helped the miko sit down on the blanket and he took his place beside her.

He couldn't believe the level of trust the miko had in him, to allow him to lead her through the forest in pitch darkness. He had expected her to be nervous the entire time, but instead she had been perfectly calm, trusting in him to get her there safely. Surely that had to mean they were making progress toward having a real relationship. He was certain that by now they were friends, but he hadn't tried to move past that. He ached to kiss her but he was afraid to move too quickly and push her away.

Feeling brave, Sesshoumaru reached over and took her hand once more. Their fingers entwined easily and he smiled a genuine smile, knowing that no one was around to see it and Kagome couldn't see anything other than the lights of the youkai fish in the water before them, zipping around quickly as they changed colors.

"I rather enjoy holding your hand," he admitted.

"Do you?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not get much physical contact," Sesshoumaru confessed.

"Oh," Kagome said softly. She squeezed his hand a little tighter and leaned to the side, resting her head on the taiyoukai's shoulder. "Well, we'll just have to fix that."


	32. A Plan Foiled

**Chapter 32 - A Plan Foiled**

*******A loveless life is a living death.* (Stella's Proverbial Challenge) Words: 958**

Sesshoumaru had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. Inuyasha had been leading them consistently east, almost directly towards Lord Kouga's den, and the taiyoukai was wary of the inevitable confrontation that would occur when the two of them came together. He wondered if, perhaps, that was Inuyasha's plan.

Things were going so well for him and in his life that almost never lasted long. Ever since their nighttime visit to the youkai fish spring, Kagome had been going out of her way to touch him. She held his hand as they walked. She leaned against him as they rested or ate, and she would even put her head on his shoulder when she was tired. It was wonderful, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, to have physical contact with another being. He'd always denied himself the pleasure, thinking he was above such things, but now he knew he was not. Being able to touch her was like a gift directly from the gods and he knew it couldn't last.

He had no idea how Kouga would react when he discovered his interest in Kagome. Yes, the East and the West had an alliance that had stood for centuries, but love was strong enough to break even the longest and most powerful bonds. Would the wolf fight for her even though she had denied his claim time and time again? Would he challenge him for courting rights? It was definitely possible.

Sesshoumaru had heard Kouga speak of his intended, not knowing who she was, of how much he loved her. His devotion was unparalleled, except by his own. The taiyoukai loved Kagome so strongly he would do anything for her. He would abandon his lands, forget his responsibilities, and surrender his wealth, anything if it meant that they could be together. He doubted Kouga would do the same, not for a female that didn't even want him. Kouga was a proud demon, more so even than he, and he had a pack to protect and care for. Would he risk his life, his lands, and his people all for Kagome?

Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't live without her, which meant if Kouga challenged him, he would have to fight. He also knew Kagome would not approve of such a battle. She was friendly with the wolf and would not want to see him injured. Would she understand that a battle was the only way? He had assured her that Kouga would not be a problem, since she had denied his claims, but it really was up to the wolf if there would be a fight or not. Sesshoumaru would do anything to have her, and that included slaughtering the Eastern Lord if necessary.

Sesshoumaru slowed his pace, which caused Kagome to slow as well, as their hands were once more clasped together. "We are approaching Kouga's den," he told her softly. "You must know, if he challenges me for courting rights, I will have to fight him," the taiyoukai explained.

"But I thought you said it would be fine because I've denied him."

"It should be, but the wolf is stubborn. He may still choose to battle. He may wish to do so simply to maintain his honor and pride. I know you will not approve, but I will not refuse to fight. Doing so would be surrendering any claim to you that I may have."

Kagome's lips quirked up in a small smile and Inuyasha silently cursed. "You'd fight for me?"

"Of course I would," Sesshoumaru replied. "I would fight every other male on the planet for you."

Her smiled widened. "That's... kind of sweet. But you don't need to fight. I'll just tell him no again."

"No may not be enough." He didn't expect Kouga to accept no as an answer now any more than he had the other times the miko had denied his claims. "Will you be able to forgive me for fighting him? I know you consider him a friend."

Kagome sighed and for a moment Inuyasha had hope once more that his plan would work, that Kouga's appearance would put an end to the growing relationship between his miko and his brother. The hanyou was genuinely surprised that Kouga hadn't shown up already. They were quite close to his den. Now, Sesshoumaru was trying to minimize the damages that would occur if they did fight, as if he'd realized his plan. He couldn't allow this to continue. He couldn't let Kagome decide that it was all right for the two males that desired her to fight, even if it was completely normal and acceptable in demon society. She was human and despised unnecessary bloodshed.

"Come on already, wench! We've got ground to cover," the hanyou said gruffly. "You can gab all you want when we stop for lunch."

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied in a warning tone. She was busy trying to sort through her feelings so that she could best answer Sesshoumaru's question and the hanyou was not going to interrupt.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't want to be with Kouga. I don't know for sure if I want to be with you or not yet, but I am certain I don't want him. If he comes, I will tell him that. Maybe he'll finally hear me this time, knowing that I might just be falling for someone else. I hope that he would respect my decision and your alliance, but if he doesn't, if he chooses to fight, then you should do what you need to. I'd only ask that you not kill him."

Inuyasha mentally cursed. In just a few sentences, Kagome had completely ruined his plan, and the wolf hadn't even turned up yet.


	33. Acceptance

**Chapter 33 - Acceptance**

**This was written for Stella's proverbial Challenge, Prompt: Curiosity killed the cat. Words: 350**

Kouga frowned from his place in the bushes where he had been watching and listening while hiding his scent and aura. He had noticed Kagome's presence hours ago, but he also sensed Sesshoumaru, which confused him a great deal. Inuyasha hated his elder half-brother, so why was he there?

He found out pretty quickly that something was going on between his Kagome and the Western Lord, something that upset him a great deal, but he continued to watch, hoping to learn what exactly the relationship was between the two. Seeing Kagome holding Lord Sesshoumaru's hand made his heart ache, but what he just heard was worse.

She would allow them to fight for her, but it seemed as if she was certain who would come out victorious. She told Sesshoumaru not to kill him! Did she have so little faith in his strength? Yes, the Western Lord was powerful and skilled in battle, but so was he! Didn't Kagome know that?

He also learned that she was serious in her denials of his claim. Kouga had always believed that she rejected him for Inuyasha's sake, to spare the hanyou's feelings and his pride, but apparently he was wrong. She truly didn't want him. She was falling for the taiyoukai, had basically said so. Now he wished he had never come, had never seen and heard all he had, because the Lord of the Eastern Lands was heartbroken.

The alliance between the East and the West was important and it could not be broken. Kouga knew that much. Fighting for a woman that didn't want him was foolish, he knew that as well. The wolf ached to just walk away, to pretend he'd never sensed them at all, but Inuyasha was leading them directly towards his den. It would be a great deal more embarrassing to have to relinquish his claim in front of his pack, so Kouga stopped masking his scent and aura and stepped out of the bushes, startling the humans and Inuyasha as well, though he fought to hide it.

"Hey, Kagome," he said half-heartedly. "How are ya?"


	34. Depth of Emotions

**Chapter 34 - Depth of Emotions**

**This was written for Iy-fanfiction at Livejournal's prompt: Irk**

"Kouga?" Kagome exclaimed. "How did you do that? I didn't even sense the jewel shards!"

"Barrier," he replied.

"Were you hiding in the bushes stalking us?" she asked with a grin. So the wolf was more similar to the inu taiyoukai than she'd thought.

"No," he responded too quickly.

"Sure ya weren't," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Wondering what's going on here?" he asked, gesturing towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru's interlocked hands.

"I heard what's going on," Kouga replied. "Kagome, do you really want him instead of me?" he asked, gently grasping her free hand in his.

The miko's heart ached at the look in the wolf's eyes. "Oh, Kouga," she said, pulling her hand free of Sesshoumaru's. She stepped closer to the wolf and cupped his cheek gently. "I tried explaining this to you a long time ago."

The taiyoukai was incredibly nervous. She just let go of him to touch his competition for courting rights and she was doing so quite affectionately. She'd just said she didn't want him. Did seeing Kouga really change that so quickly? He prayed that she was just being nice, trying to let the wolf down easy. She was soft-hearted, he knew that much, and so he hoped that was what was happening before him and not something else.

Inuyasha was watching with bated breath. He had no idea what Kagome was doing. She'd just made it clear that she preferred his brother to the stupid wolf, but what in the world was she doing then? Why was she touching Kouga? Why was she speaking in such soft, caring tones?

The rest of the group of travelers was watching with just as much interest. They knew how stubborn Kouga was, had seen the enthusiasm and devotion with which he pursued the miko. Surely he wouldn't give up so easily! They were ready to see an epic battle between two powerful demons, two Lords of Japan, all for the hand of a dainty human female.

"Kouga, I've never told you yes. I've never accepted your claims. I've always told you that I'm not yours, that I don't want to be your mate. That doesn't mean that I want to be with Sesshoumaru rather than you. He's certainly trying to convince me of that, but I haven't decided yet. I'm not choosing him over you. I'm just saying no to you."

"But I love you!" Kouga exclaimed.

Kagome sighed. "So does he," she replied.

"The Aristocratic Assassin loves a human female? Ha! I doubt it. He doesn't have a clue what love even means."

Sesshoumaru snarled viciously. How dare the wolf question his feelings for Kagome? He had no idea what was in his heart!

Kagome waved her hand at the taiyoukai, gesturing for him to calm down, all without ever taking her eyes off of Kouga, which irked Sesshoumaru even more.

"Sesshoumaru has been watching me for a long time, getting to know me from afar, and he claims to be in love with me. From what I've seen, he's telling the truth. That doesn't mean he's won me over yet, but I believe him." Kagome turned and glanced at Sesshoumaru, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Yet?" Kouga asked. "So you really are falling for him?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I think so. He's not how I imagined. On the inside, he's not like what most people see. He's not cruel and vicious. He's sweet and affectionate. I'm not stupid, though. I know he can be cold and violent when it's called for, but I know he'd never mistreat me."

"Neither would I," Kouga exclaimed. "I'd treat you like a queen, like the goddess you are."

"I know you would," the miko said softly. "I've always known that. It's not you that's keeping us apart, Kouga. It's me. I simply don't see you that way. You're a friend, a good one, one that I can always count on, but nothing more than that."

Kouga nodded and turned his focus to the taiyoukai. "You'd better treat her right. If you don't, alliance or not, I'll tear you apart. If you make her shed even one tear, you'll pay for it."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips turned up in a half-smirk. Though he didn't appreciate being threatened, he was pleased to learn that Kouga cared enough to do so. Kagome had amazing friends who would give their very lives for her, and apparently the wolf was one of them. "Understood."


End file.
